


Tobio

by IamBoringandBored



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball Dorks in Love, first year hinata and kageyama, kagehina is so disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBoringandBored/pseuds/IamBoringandBored
Summary: Hinata calls Kageyama by his first name.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Tobio

It felt like an ordinary morning for Kageyama Tobio. He got ready very slowly, walking the sleepiness off. He picked an average outfit and took a quick shower. His mood picked up when he thought of volleyball practice. He made his lunch and rushed off to morning practice; very ordinary. Little did he know his boyfriend, that little ball of sunshine Hinata Shoyo, was preparing himself.

Hinata wore a slightly nicer outfit than normal, something easy to change in and out of, but still something that his boyfriend would notice. Hinata's hands shook, and that queasy nervous feeling that he used to get before tournaments kicked in. He rehearsed what he would say in the mirror, repeating it so that the words were drilled deep beneath his skull. He had been preparing for this day for months. So long, in fact, that he'd asked some of his teammates, namely Sugawara, advice on what to do. Suga's advice was just this: "Just do it when you think it's a good time, but don't stress yourself out about it. He'll be happy either way."

Looking at the time, Hinata realized that if he took any longer, he would be late. His nervousness was forgotten and replaced by his pride. Kageyama may be his boyfriend, but like hell he'd ever let him have an easy win at a race.

Frantically shoving his homework into his bag and grabbing his half-made lunch, the orange haired boy bolted away from his house on his bicycle. His breath became steam in the cold winter air as he turned the pedals as fast as he could.

Kageyama arrived at the intersection where he usually finds the shrimpy figure speeding away on his bicycle. He sipped on a milk carton, awaiting the sounds of wheels and joyful shouting. And not even a second later, there he was! Down the street, Hinata waved at Kageyama. Kageyama softened his stance. Kageyama had never seen the shirt Hinata was wearing. It looked good on him!

"I win!" Kageyama shouted, competitively. He took a victorious sip from his milk.

"Shut up, K-Ka-Kag-" Hinata began. No! He couldn't give up! He'd been preparing himself for this moment for months. There was no way he'd go down half-assed. "Tobio!"

Kageyama's face turned bright red. He spat out his milk and began coughing, crouching over in attempt to steady himself. Hinata slammed on the breaks and got off his bike, holding it one hand and checking on Kageyama with the other, patting his back. Kageyama's heart thumped loudly. He felt so shocked he couldn't make eye contact with Hinata in fear that Hinata would see the red on his face and the stupid grin that came with it.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, his face bright red.

"D-Dumbass!!!" Kageyama shouted between gasps for air, "You can't just say that!"

"Oh," Hinata said, guilt ridden. He slumped his shoulders and dropped his hand from Kageyama's shoulder. The shorter boy was afraid that this might happen, that Kageyama might not be ready for that, but he figured that since they were boyfriends, they'd be able to say each other's first names. Not only that, but firstnames without honorifics. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

"No!" Kageyama, seeing how guilty Hinata was, felt a pang in his chest. He made Hinata sad, something he'd silently sworn against doing ever again. He put his hand on Hinata's head of fluffy hair and pulled the smaller boy into his chest. Hinata toppled over into Kageyama's hold. Hinata lost his grip on his bicycle and it crashed to the ground. "It's fine. I didn't hate it."

Hinata felt immense relief. He practically beamed. "Does that mean I get to call you Tobio?" He was met with a brisk and short nod. Hinata jumped happily and hugged Kageyama tightly, practically squeezing the soul out of the taller boy. The middle blocker let go and picked up his bike. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, not looking at him. He scratched his cheek, looking a little out of place and awkward, but happy. "But you should warn me next time, Shoyo."

Hinata felt his soul leave his body and his face flush. His heart stopped and he froze. He felt overwhelmingly happy. "W- W- Well, of course I will, Tobio."

The embarrassment returned to Kageyama's face and he felt his chest grow warm. "Thank you, Shoyo."

The two went back and forth, calling each other by their first names as if getting back at each other until they got to school. Their teammates remained extremely confused as to why both of their faces were the color of ripe tomatoes, and why both of them looked a lot happier than normal. Well, except for Suga. The third year smiled. Cute moments like this would only last so long before he and the other third years graduated, so he would take this into his heart and keep it there for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best piece of writing, but I've fixed a couple things since it was first posted, so I hope there are minor improvements? I mostly added more words and fixed a few grammar and tense issues. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
